


Change

by Yaoi4lifue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4lifue/pseuds/Yaoi4lifue
Summary: Doctor Kim Mingyu and Pilot Jeon Wonwoo met in a not so ordinary situation





	Change

Mingyu and Wonwoo met at a special program in the orphanage. Wonwoo was giving a special activity while Mingyu was giving the kids check-ups. Now, with more than 50 volunteers to help and almost 100 kids, how did they get to meet? 

It all happened at Wonwoo's reenactment.

~Flashback brought to you by Wonwoo's deep voice~

"Okay kids. What do you do when a passenger collapsed in the middle of the trip?"

"PERFORM FIRST AID!"

"That's right. What if it's too severe?"

A child raised his hand.

"What's severe?"

Wonwoo chuckled at the child's adorable ways.

"Well, severe is very bad or very serious. So what if an injury gets very bad. What do you do?"

"CALL A DOCTOR ON BOARD!"

"Good! You. The pretty girl with pigtails. What's your name hon? "

"I'M JIAE!"

"Okay JiAe. What will you do if... if..."

Wonwoo stopped talking and dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! WONWOO OPPA FELL! CALL A DOCTOR! WAAAAAAAAH!"

The little girl yelled as she ran out of the little area. Wonwoo clueless to where she went.

"Where do you think she went?"

"TO GET A DOCTOR!"

"Oh.", Wonwoo said as he stood up.

Just as he said that, JiAe came in the room screaming while pulling on the arm of tall, tan male.

"THERE HE IS DOCTOR! HE COLLAPSED AND WHEN A PASSENGER COLLAPSES YOU SHOULD CALL A DOCTOR!"

Wonwoo just chuckled, shaking his head at the little girl.

"I'm okay JiAe-ah. But that was good. Calling for a doctor."

Wonwoo turned to the male. Which, if he may add, was very good looking.

"I'm sorry about the trouble."

"It's fine. I can't say no to a cute little girl. Especially if I'm supposed to save a hot pilot."

Wonwoo practically choked on his own spit. Did he seriously just flirt with him?

"Oh yeah? If you're my doctor, I might just collapse more often."

"YOU SHOULDN'T GET SICK OPPA! DOCTOR! GIVE OPPA A CHECK-UP!"

"Got to give the kids what they want."

He led Wonwoo at a nearby chair as he took out his stethoscope.

"Am I going to hear my name when I listen to your heart?"

"Sorry, my heart doesn't talk like yours probably do."

"Yeah, my heart is screaming for you."

"We literally just met. Are you sure you want me? I might be too much to handle."

"A hot thing like you? Please. I know how to play with fire."

"So sorry, I'm ice. Opposite of what you can handle."

"Just means I won't play with you baby."

"Doubt it. A hot professional like you probably has nurses flocking around you."

"Maybe that's what happens to you. All those hot plane assistants."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"I might be."

"Good, maybe I was aiming for that."

"Name's Mingyu, by the way. I'm 24."

"Wonwoo, 25."

Mingyu then stopped shamelessly flirting and actually gave him a check-up.

"Well, Mr. Pilot here is healthy. But he could use some coffee. Don't you think so kids?"

"YEEEEEES!"

"So Mr. Wonwoo. Let me take you out for coffee. The kids agreed you need coffee."

"You tricked them."

"OPPA GO GET COFFEE! DOCTOR OPPA SAID YOU NEED COFFEE!"

"See?"

"Arasso kids. Oppa will go get coffee with Doctor."

"See. You agreed anyway."

"Whatever Doctor Mingyu. You're paying."

"Of course. The guy always pays for the first date."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing Wonwoo-ssi. I'll stop by here after the program."

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes. Secretly looking forward to his coffee date with the hot doctor.

<(￣︶￣)> []~(￣▽￣)~* (￣﹏￣) 

Now here they are, after 7 years. Side by side. In front of a crowd. But not the kind of crowd that you would expect if you look 7 years back. The former doctor and pilot are now a rap duo. Out with a new album:  
CHANGE ♔

"Mingyu oppa! Wonwoo oppa!"

The couple looked at the teenage girl in front of them.

"Hello. What's your name?"

Mingyu asked. Grabbing the marker next to him, getting ready to sign the album the girl was cradling.

"JiAe."

Wonwoo looked up in surprise. The girl was fair. Had big eyes and a cute smile.

"JiAe? You've grown so much!"

"Of course oppa! You should be shocked if I didn't grow at all."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. Wondering how Wonwoo knew the girl in front of them.

"She's the little girl that pulled you to my area seven years ago."

Mingyu's eyes widened in shock. Was she really the girl that got them to meet.

"JiAe-ah! Thank you so much! I am forever grateful!"

"You're very welcome oppa! I am, after all, your biggest fan."

Wonwoo and Mingyu smiled at the girl and wrote a personal message on the girl's album. 

To our sweet JiAe,

Thank you for all the support and love. Thank you for getting us together. You are,the reason we're both so happy. Without you, we probably will still be single men, working alone, and not even trying to achieve our dream. 

Please continue to support us. 

Saranghae~

Much Love,

Kim Mingyu Kim Wonwoo 

As soon as they gave her the album, she smiled and yelled out, 

"KAMSAHAMNIDA OPPA AND DOCTOR OPPA! STAY STRONG! SARANGHAE!"

Both males smiled as they saw the retreating back of the sweet girl. They looked at each other's eyes with so much love and passion. They shared a smile and a quick peck on the cheek. Looking forward, and seeing the bright future ahead of them.


End file.
